


Christmas Cheer

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Drunken Kissing, Kylo Is a Little Shit, M/M, Modern AU, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: kyluxsoftkinks, but not too much fun, fun with candy canes, office Christmas party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Stuck with chaperoning the office Christmas party, Hux does his best to ignore Snoke's newest intern.  Kylo Ren takes that as a challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://kyluxsoftkinks.tumblr.com/post/154036346556/kylo-at-a-christmas-party-trying-to-suduce-hux) from the [kyluxsoftkinks tumblr](http://kyluxsoftkinks.tumblr.com):
> 
>  
> 
> _Kylo at a Christmas party trying to seduce Hux from across the room by seductively licking on a candy cane._

“This year do make sure nobody throws up in my trashcan, Hux.” Mr. Snoke surveyed the room, a painful rictus of a smile fixed on his face. “I don’t know why we do these things. Waste of money.”

“It’s good for morale, sir,” Hux reminded his boss. “And this year we instituted drink tickets. Everyone got two when they arrived and after that it’s a cash bar, so that should cut down on the drunkenness.”

“Very good, very good. Quite thrifty, Hux. I approve.”

Nodding, Hux refrained from mentioning that he’d put the extra money they’d normally have spent on booze into a better food spread. The CEO of First Order Incorporated would never stoop to looking at something so common as a catering bill, so he’d never be the wiser.

The decorating committee had outdone themselves this year, he admitted to himself privately. Strings of colored lights lined the hanging walls separating the cubes and strands of red and green metallic garland draped the walls in between the framed pictures. Instead of one giant tree they’d opted for multiple tiny ones, mostly traditional green but interspersed with stark white or shining silver, sitting on top of random filing cabinets with miniature presents underneath each. Someone had even roped Maintenance into hanging paper snowflakes, LED candles and candy canes from the ceiling, giving the place somewhat of a Hogwarts feel.

They’d misjudged the height on some of them, though, or at least they hadn’t taken Hux’s six-feet-plus into account when they’d done the hanging. He’d had near misses several times already with random low-hanging decorations as he doggedly followed Snoke on his path around the office. He took comfort in seeing he wasn’t the only one troubled, at least. Kylo Ren, the new intern and Snoke’s special pet, walked smack dab into a giant candy cane. It bounced off his forehead, swung around and caught him on the temple.

Hux couldn’t keep from smirking at the sight as Ren swatted at the offending decoration. They’d only had a few interactions so far, for which Hux was thankful, because he’d found Ren to be arrogant and rude, and also seemingly incapable of working a copier or filing or doing any of the other random tasks interns were expected to perform in the course of their duties. If Snoke hadn’t brought him on personally Hux would have had him dismissed in the first week.

At least he was easy on the eyes. He’d shown up to the party dressed in his usual all-black but this time he’d put on a proper shirt and slacks, and he’d done something with his hair too, a complicated-looking braid pattern that swept it back from his forehead but left it loose at the sides and back. He didn’t notice he’d been staring until he met Ren’s eyes. Realizing he’d stopped and Snoke had almost managed to get away from him, he muttered a curse under his breath and trotted to catch up.

The next time he saw Ren, the man had pulled down one of the giant candy canes and had unwrapped an end. As Hux watched, he sucked the striped candy into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he took it in.

 _Absolutely obscene_ , Hux thought. _Does he have no shame?_

Apparently not, because he caught Hux’s eye again and winked as he pulled the candy back out, tongue flicking out to swirl around the end.

It went on like this for a good half hour. Every time Hux turned around Ren would be there, sucking and licking, eyes fluttering, lips sticky and red. Once Snoke retired he’d make his escape as well, he decided. He couldn’t leave until the party ended but he could hide in his office until the festivities wound down. It went like clockwork every year. The party started at nine, Snoke would leave at ten, he’d start encouraging people to leave at eleven and by midnight he’d chase the last stragglers out and then hand off to the cleaning crew. He started counting the minutes down at ten till ten, escorting Snoke to his car and waving his goodbyes with relief.

He didn’t escape as planned, of course. Somehow on his way back in he acquired a fuzzy red and white Santa hat and got roped into handing out presents. And somehow he kept ending up with drinks in his hand, although he couldn’t say where they came from. Still lurking in the background, Ren still had that damned candy cane, standing at the back of the crowd. With everyone's attention focused elsewhere he got even more explicit, pink saliva pooling at the corners of his mouth as he took more and more of the cane in. At least the alcohol could be blamed for his flush. Finally he managed to get away, putting several clusters of party goers between him when the giant menace tried to approach, making a feint to the men’s room and then ducking into the stairwell instead. He took them up one floor, crossed to the other side of the building and then took another flight down again, putting him in the corridor outside the festivities and just a short hop from his office.

Rounding the corner, almost to safety, he nearly tripped over a giant pair of feet. Leaning against the wall outside his office, Ren leered at him. He still had that damned candy and as Hux watched he pulled it out of his mouth, dragging his bottom lip down.

"The party's in there." He glared at Ren, maintaining eye contact with all of his might, not allowing his gaze to wander because then he'd have to think about just how much he wanted to suck the sugar off Ren's lips.

"You're not." 

It had to be the "Christmas cheer" he'd been imbibing all evening. Ren's lips were just as sweet and sticky as he'd imagined. The noises he made as Hux kissed him were better. Breaking away, he pried the candy from Ren's fingers, chuckling at the expression on Ren's face as he licked them clean as well. Tossing the candy over his shoulder with a casual disdain that would have shocked sober him, he pulled Ren in for another kiss, this time chasing the sweetness into his mouth.

“Come on,” he said, tugging at Ren's shirt as he backed away. The sofa in Snoke’s office was about to get a workout, he decided. It was the CEO’s fault, after all, bringing this impossible man on, so it seemed only fitting his office and not Hux's should suffer for it. And for once he was going to enjoy himself at one of these damned parties. Merry Christmas, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi[ on tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
